A technique of predicting the behavior of a pedestrian at the periphery of a vehicle has been conventionally developed.
For example, a patent literature 1 discloses a pedestrian detecting device for extracting feature points from an image imaged with a camera, calculating movement information including a moving speed and/or moving direction of the extracted feature points, extracting a target region including a moving target three-dimensional object from the imaged image based on the calculated movement information of the feature points, comparing the movement information associated with the extracted target region and the movement information associated with a comparison region set at a periphery of the target region, and determining whether or not the target three-dimensional object included in the extracted target region is a pedestrian based on the comparison result of the movement information.
Patent literature 2 discloses a pedestrian rush out predicting device for acquiring time series change of the position and the moving speed and the peripheral information of the pedestrian existing at a front side of the own vehicle, comparing the acquired time series change of the position and the moving speed and the pattern of the time series change of the position and the moving speed of when the pedestrian rushes out to a road, and comparing the acquired peripheral information and the peripheral information obtained in advance for when the pedestrian rushes out to the road to predict whether or not the pedestrian will rush out to the road on which the own vehicle is travelling.